Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 4
Tyrone sat in the living room playing his playstation 2, the phone rings as he is doing this so he pauses the game and goes into the kitchen where his mother is looking at the bills in shock, he shrugs it off and answers the phone. "Hello?" A high-pitched Tyrone says. "Hello, is your mother home?" The deep voice says. "Uhh, yeah, why?" Tyrone replies curiously. "I need to speak with her urgently." "Okay then." "Mom, telephone." Tyrone says as he hands his mother the phone. "Hello?" Trisha says. "Yes, Trisha, I called to inform you, that you will be evicted one week from now due to the lack of paying the rent on time, I think it's best to start packing now. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you and your husband have already missed two months of paying the rent and cannot pay me on time, evidently." "Tony, please, just give us-" "No, I have given you enough time. Goodbye, Trisha." Tony says. The phone hangs up, leaving Trisha in tears that she is going to lose her home, that both her and her husband worked hard for. "Mom, what's wrong?" Tyrone asks. "Nothing sweetie, at least nothing you have to worry about. Just go on back to your game." Trisha replies. "Okay, mom." Tyrone leaves the kitchen and goes back to his game. Trisha looks at the time which shows eight thirty, and realizes her "beloved" husband was supposed to be home three and a half hours ago. She looks out the window, and finally sees his car pulling up, and ready to inform him of the news and give him an ear full. She walks out of the kitchen and into the living room where she still sees Tyrone playing his game. "Tyrone, can you go up to your room please?" Trisha tells Tyrone. "Why?" Tyrone asks with curiosity. "Just do it, I don't want you to be in the middle of what happens." "Let me guess, you and dad are gonna argue again?" Tyrone says with a frown. Trisha looks at Tyrone in silence but with a look of finality. "Okay, okay." Tyrone says as he begins walking up the stairs and into his room. That is when the front door opens and a man with a faded beard, with an untucked shirt, and a small amount of hair, and slightly wrinkled pants comes through the door. "Alvin, where the hell have you been?" Trisha asks, demanding an answer. "Overtime." Alvin replies. "Oh suuure, you claim that every-fucking-time when you get here late." "Trisha, are you calling me a bullshitter? If I say I was at overtime, I was at overtime." "I'm not calling you a bullshitter, I know you're a bullshitter, also what the fuck happened to all my money in the bank, it says it was with drawled yesterday." "I used it to pay the bill, the fuck you think I used it for?" Alvin replies angrily. "Oh, that's fucking bullshit, you didn't use it to pay no damn bills, you used it for your own personal benefits, AKA your damn drugs." That is when Alvin's backhand meets Trisha face and she stumbles onto the couch. "Don't fucking talk to me like that! I'm sick of your shit, all you do every time I get home is give me shit!" Alvin yells. Trisha wipes the blood off of her lip. "I don't give you shit! It's the fucking truth, everything I say is TRUE!" "Man, you know what, fuck this, I'm going out, I don't wanna hear this anymore." Alvin said as he angrily closed the front door. He gets in his car and drives off, without hearing the news, of them being kicked out of their house. ---- Two Years Later A ten-year-old Tyrone, and Trisha are seen at the funeral of Alvin due to a week earlier of an overdose. The priest gives his blessing along with everyone else as Tyrone is seen not even crying, but with more of a blank and emotionless face. Tyrone raises his hand. "Can, can I say a few words?" Tyrone asks. "Of course." The priest replies. Tyrone stands in front of his deceased father's coffin. "My dad, Carl Johnson, known as AJ, by his friends wasn't exactly the best dad, or husband, but me and my mother loved him no matter what, I honestly didn't even shed a tear when I heard about his death, since I saw it coming from the day he started doing drugs and spending all night out, he got what was coming to him, I don't mean that in a cruel or insensitive matter, but he did, but I just want him to know before he's sent into the ground, that I love him, no matter what he did, I always loved him." Tyrone says boldy and then sits back down on the folding chair. As Alvin is being put into the ground, Tyrone and his mother embrace and hug each other as she's proud of his amazing, yet truthful words. ---- Tyrone laid in the hospital bed, utter silence and only the ECG beeping slowly. Jamal and Eddie stand in the room looking at Tyrone's unconscious body. Both Eddie and Jamal look at Tyrone's unconscious body sorrowfully until Jamal clears his throat. "You better survive this, I don't care what that doc said, it's all bullshit, I know you'll survive this, you my nigga, Tyrone, we've been through everything and I ain't believin' what some old ass nigga said, I'll believe in my heart, I know you'll live nigga, you got that fire in your heart that I never had, me and Eddie will be right here watching yo ass sleep while we look at you, and get no rest, just hang in there homie, I know it's hard but just hang in there." Jamal sadly says to Tyrone's unconscious body. "You forgot to add, when you wake up and tell us who did this, me and Jamal gonna catch that nigga slipping." Eddie says in a vengeful tone. "You damn straight, we are." Jamal replies. Previous Issue: Issue 3 Next Issue: Issue 5 Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Tony (Flashback and voice only) *Trisha Johnson (Flashback) *Alvin Johnson (Flashback) *Jamal Cozart *Eddie Kato Trivia *This is the first flashback Issue. *This Issue reveals Tyrone's father's name. *First(and last) appearance of Tony. (Flashback and voice only) Deaths *Alvin Johnson (Confirmed Fate) Category:Issues Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Dark